For photoresist components, resin raw materials intended for materials for electric or electronic components or structural materials, or resin curing agents, allyl compounds and (meth)acryloyl compounds having a bisphenol skeleton are known to be useful from the viewpoint of various properties (such as optical properties, heat resistance, water resistance, moisture resistance, chemical resistance, electrical properties, mechanical properties, and dimensional stability) (see Patent Literatures 1 to 11).
Various materials have also been proposed for optical component forming compositions. For example, acrylic resins (see Patent Literatures 12 and 13) and polyphenol having a specific structure derived from an allyl group (see Patent Literature 14) have been proposed.